Before He Cheats
by EmmaRose58
Summary: Sharpay knows Troy is cheating on her. Songfic to Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats. Penname used to be YagottaluvHSM. Rated T for cussing


A/N Hey I'm back with another songfic. Hope ya like it. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Zanessa wouldn't be real.

Summary: Sharpay knows Troy is cheating on her so she gives him a taste of his own medicine. Songfic to Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats

Sharpay's P.O.V

"And now let's welcome to the stage SHARPAY EVANS!" I hear Ms. Darbus say followed by applause. It was our annual Talent Show and of course I was in it.

I walked onto the stage and I heard some slow music come on. Immediately I heard someone say "awe" cuz they thought it was for Troy.

"Wrong song," I said into the mic.

Suddenly I heard the music to Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats and I started singing.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_with a bleach-blonde tramp and she's_

_probably getting frisky……._

_Right now he's probably buying her_

_some fruity little drink cuz she can't_

_shoot a whiskey……._

_Right now he's up behind with a_

_pool stick showing her out to_

_shoot a combo…._

_And he don't know..._

I look at Troy and he has on this innocent little face that looks like he doesn't know what's going on. Dumb ass.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty_

_little supped up four-wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_headlights, slashed a whole in all_

_4 tires and maybe next time he'll think_

_before he cheats…._

I look at Troy again and now he's side-glancing at that Gabriella girl who's looking scared. Like I said Dumb ass and a Whore.

_Right now she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke…_

_Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky.._

_Right now he's probably dabbing on three_

_dollars worth of that bathroom polo…_

_Oh and he don't know…._

Nobody has caught on that I'm singing to the Dumb ass named Troy and the Whore named Gabriella. So there all dancing, singing, and clapping along. I smirk at the sight of the Dumb ass trying to get his basketball buddies to sit down and stop clapping.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty_

_little supped up four-wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_headlights, slashed a hole in all_

_4 tires and maybe next time he'll think_

_before he cheats…._

Gabriella is now looking pretty worried and her Troy keep looking down into their seats. Troy obviously wasn't having any luck trying to get everybody to sit down. Two words. Dumb ass.

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl.._

_Cuz the next time that he cheats…._

_Oh you know it won't be on me…_

_No, not on me….._

At that part I look straight at Troy and give him the iciest glare ever (unnoticed by everybody. Gosh these people are blind.) Then I look at Gabriella and you can practically see the words "SCARED" written across her forehead. Hey at least she's smart and figured out that I was talking to Troy. Good to see they're something upstairs.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty_

_little supped up four-wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_headlights, slashed a whole in all_

_4 tires and maybe next time he'll think_

_before he cheats….._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think_

_before he cheats…._

_Oh before he cheats…._

_Ohhhh…._

I got another standing ovation and while I was backstage I took out my cell phone and texted Troy.

**Hey meet me outside in 10. Ay-sap**

I looked to if Troy would get up. He did. Wait he's getting Gabriella. NO!

**Come alone plz.**

I saw him walk out the door alone and I walked out the exit backstage. I hid behind the building and waited for him to scream. "Auuughh!" he shouted. I snickered and walked up behind. He heard my heels and shouted, "What the hell did you do?!"

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat," I sang to him and smirked.

I turned around to walk away but then I remembered something, "Here's your keys," and I tossed them to him, turned around and walked away laughing.

AN: So how'd you like it? Review and tell me your thoughts.

Peace out!

Zashleyrocks and Zanessa sucks

P.S. Got a new penname


End file.
